Happy Birthday
by zeaco
Summary: Super Junior fanfic. Donghae wants to give a cool birthday present for Eunhyuk but ends up hating Sungmin. EunHae. -really small EunMin.


Leeteuk, Kangin and Donghae were sitting on the couch talking, like they normally do.

"So what you guys got to Eunhyuk?" Leeteuk smiled.

_'What?' _Donghae thought but didn't say it.

"I have no idea so I guess I just give him candy or strawberries or something.." Kangin laughed.

"What about you Hae?" Leeteuk turned to Donghae and smiled to him.

"Umm.." Then he knew what was going on. It's Eunhyuk's birthday tomorrow. "Well I.."

"You forgot?" Kangin gave a laugh.

"No! I just don't know what to give him.." Donghae tried to save himself. "What about you Teuki?"

"Well Hyukkie likes dancing so I bought him new shoes."

"Okay.. Hey I need to go.." Donghae announced and walked outside their house.

"He forgot.."

Leeteuk nodded to Kangin.

* * *

_'What am I going to do?'_ Donghae panicked. _'I have forgot everybody's b-days! This can't be true!'_ He wanted to get cool present to Eunhyuk because he really liked him a lot. He hit to the mall.

* * *

He was at the mall trying to find some shops where he could find something.

"Hey Hae!" Someone tapped his shoulder.

"What? Oh.. Hey Siwon."

"What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Donghae tried to avoid Siwon's question.

Siwon gave a laugh. "I were buying Eunhyuk's present. Now you?"

"Same here.. What did you get?"

Siwon showed the box in his bag. "Couple rings." He smiled. "But I'm going now."

"Okay. Bye." Donghae nodded to him. _'What am I going to buy?' _Then he saw some small jewellery shop._ 'Necklace!'_ He ran to the shop to find the perfect present for his Hyukkie. There it was. It was kinda normal. It had ring hanging on it. _'Perfect!'_ Donghae thought that it was really cool so he bought it. It was expensive but it was for Eunhyuk.

* * *

Next day. It was 11AM and Dongahe was waiting for Eunhyuk to come back home. _'Nothing, nothing can go wrong now!'_ He heard the door. _'He came!'_ He was going to ran to Eunhyuk but someone was faster.

"Happy Birthday Hyukkie~~!" Sungmin hugged Eunhyuk and gave his present to him.

"Wow.. You shouldn't have.." Eunhyuk smiled to him. It was a small soft heart.

"You can hang it somewhere." Sungmin smiled and hugged him again.

"Thanks Hyung."

Donghae was watching them and he looked really miserable.

"Hae what's wrong?" Eunhyuk looked at him.

"Oh.. Nothing.." He forgot the gift and walked to his room. He couldn't believe this. How could he hate someone like this. _'Why did Sungmin do that? He has Kyuhyun! Fuck.. How do I think that the necklace is better than that? Everybody know that you need to love everything Sungmin has or gives because he's so cute.. Ugh..' _He was really pissed off. Then he heard when other members were congratulating Eunhyuk too. He just wished that Sungmin never was. _'I wanted to be the first one.. God! I'm being too childish..'_

He sitted in his room ten minutes and then went to see the others. They were sitting in the living room and talking. It was normal expect now even Kibum was there.

"Hyukkie.." Donghae said quietly.

"Yeah?" Eunhyul looked at him.

"Eh.. Nothing.." He walked back to his room.

"What's with him?" Siwon asked curiously.

Eunhyuk stand up and walked to Dongae's room's door. "Hae?"

No one responded. Eeunhyuk opened the door slowly. "Hae?" He walked to Donghae who was sitting in his bed. "What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing.."

"Seriously.."

Donghae sighed. "I forgot your birthday.."

"That's it?" Eunhyuk gave a laugh.

"Sorry.."

"For what? Come on! You think I'm going to be mad or something about that?"

"Your going to think I didn't buy you anything.."

"You think I need something?" Eunhyuk sat next to him.

"I don't know.." He took a small box from his floor and gave it to Eunhyuk.

"What's this?"

"Your gift.."

Eunhyuk opened it. "Wow! Cool!" He smiled.

"Your just saying that.." Donghae looked away.

"No really!" Eunhyuk hugged Donghae and gave a kiss to his cheek. "It's the best." He smiled.

"Why? It can't be.." Donghae murmured.

"It is! Because I got it from you.." He turned Donghae's head so he could see his face.

"Really?"

Eunhyuk nodded to him and gave another kiss but this time, to Dongae's lips. Donghae kissed him back immediately. Eunhyuk wrapped his hands around Donghe. The kiss got wetter and wetter in every second.

When they paused kissing to grab some air, Donghae placed his hand under Eunhyuk's shirt. "Happy Birthday Hyukkie." And then kissed him again.

* * *

I don't know what category this should be... lol so I just put something.

Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
